As interest in healthcare continues to increase, necessities for management of health data are also gradually increasing. Further, in recent years, demands for services by which smart phone users can manage their own health data through a smart phone are increasing together with a rapid increase in the number of smart phone users.
Services by which health data measured through a medical instrument, such as a body weight scale, a blood pressure meter, a blood sugar meter, a electrocardiograph, or a blood analyzer is transferred to an Information Technology (IT) device, such as a smart phone by applying a Near Field Communication (NFC) technology, and users manage their own health data are currently used. In addition, demands for the services are expected to continuously increase together with an increase in the number of smart phones in use.
Meanwhile, according to types of health data, some can be made available to anyone, whereas others should be made available to a specific group, such as a medical team. However, since the health data is currently available to be shared with anyone, the private health data is not shared with only the medical team but with other persons, which causes problems, such as private information exposure on the Internet, or improper use of the private health data by companies hiring employees. Moreover, when a smart phone storing the health data is lost, problems in management of private health data can occur.
Therefore, a need exists for a method capable of addressing the problems in management of the health data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.